Your Guardian Angel
by InuKaglover815
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote for Valentine's Day.


Your Guardian Angel

A.N. This is just a little thing I wrote up for Valentine's Day. Thanks go out to my roommate Amber for providing the inspiration for this.

Kagome huffed as she poked and prodded the fire she was currently using to cook dinner. As the soup bubbled happily on its pot suspended over the flames, she couldn't help but curse her rotten luck. Here it was, Valentine's Day, and what was she doing? Cooking. While everyone else was off getting busy, she was stuck sitting here. Well, she doubted Kaede was actually doing that, but still. It seemed that she would always be sitting on the sidelines while everyone else found the person they would spend the rest of their lives with.

"I wish I'd never told them about this stupid holiday," she grumbled as she gave the fire another violent jab, crying out when the soup she was supposed to be watching popped loudly, sending a drop of red hot liquid onto her arm.

Getting up slowly, she walked to the far corner of the hut where her bag lay to search for the tube of burn ointment her mother had given her. As she rubbed the aloe infused balm onto her skin, Kagome allowed herself a moment of nothingness. Closing her eyes, she allowed every thought to drift away, if only for a moment. Standing up, she tried to shove aside her thoughts and return to the task at hand but alas it was not meant to be. As she turned around, she caught sight of Shippou and Rin walking hand and hand down the street, a grumbling Jaken following closely behind.

_Even Shippou has found someone…_

She sighed, grumbling to herself that at least Jaken was just as miserable as she was. "I wonder if imps take mates…"

She knew it was entirely her own fault she was alone on Valentine's Day instead of spending it with her friends. Sango and Miroku had offered to stay with her, but she'd seen the way that Sango looked longingly at the monk who'd stolen her heart and she couldn't bear to make them stay. Just because she was miserable didn't mean she should force her misery onto others. After all, it wasn't their fault she was in love with someone who didn't love her back.

She'd barely been able to control herself when she'd seen Inuyasha walk into the forest a couple of hours earlier. She had no doubts he was going to find Kikyo, who seemed to always be around the past few weeks. Feeling the burn of tears welling up, Kagome determinedly turned back to the gurgling pot of soup on the fire.

Part of her was tempted to go back through the well and visit her family, but she'd promised Kaede she would cook dinner for Rin so that the old miko could go visit some friends in a neighboring village. Since Rin had begun staying in the village, Shippou had begun making excuses to stay in the village instead of traveling with them to gather the shards. She'd guessed now she knew knew why. _My little boy is growing up. _She wondered if Sesshoumaru knew about his daughter's new friend. She was rather surprised though that Shippou was the only one attempting to vie for the young girl's attention. A far cry from the young girl Sesshoumaru saved in the forest, Run was developing into a beautiful young woman. She laughed softly to herself as she thought back to the day a frazzled Sesshoumaru had turned up in the village and whisked her off to his camp so that she could explain to Rin that she wasn't dying when the young girl experienced her first period.

The soup popped loudly once again and Kagome cursed herself for not paying attention. _That's just what I need to make this day complete….to burn our dinner. _Resigning herself to her fate, Kagome forced herself to focus on the task at hand. There would be plenty of time to wallow in self-pity later after everyone was asleep.

A knock on the door made her jump and Kagome turned to look at Sango.

"Hey, what are you doing back? I thought you and Miroku were going somewhere together?"

"He's decided he's hungry," she said, smiling as she walked into the hut. "And you know how he gets when he's hungry. Why don't you take a break. I'll watch the pot for a while."

Too out of it to do anything other than nod, Kagome rose and walked into the dying sunlight. It would be night soon and Kagome silently asks the gods why tonight couldn't have been the night of the new moon. Sighing softly to herself, she began to walk up the hill to the well, knowing no one would bother her up there. She only made it halfway there though before she had to stop in her tracks. Before her, leaned casually against a tree, stood Inuyasha. He looked as if he was waiting for someone and Kagome had a feeling she knew who that person was. Tears once again threatening to escape her eyes, she turned to walk back down to the village, surprised when he called out to her.

_Great. Now I get to listen as he tries to come up with an alibi. _Deciding to ignore him, she continued down the hill. However, she only made it a few feet before she felt his hand gently grasp her arm.

"Didn't you hear me?" he said, turning her around so she was facing him. "I've been waiting for you."

Now that definitely wasn't what she was expecting to hear. "What? Why would you be waiting for me?" she asked, but he didn't answer her.

Instead he took her hands in his and led her into the trees. She noticed off handily that they were headed for Goshinboku and she wondered what the hanyou was up to. When they did finally reach the tree, he released her and then disappeared, leaving her standing alone in the small clearing.

_Okay…._ Now she was definitely confused. Looking around, she tried to figure out where he'd disappeared to, surprised when she heard music….modern _American _music. As the opening for "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus filled her ears, she frowned and once again began looking around for Inuyasha, jumping slightly when his arms wound around her waist and pulled her against his broad chest. She tried to turn around so she could look at him, but he held her firmly in place.

"Inuyasha?" She said cautiously.

"Did you know that this is my favorite place in the whole world?" he said softly after a moment, his lips right next to her ear as if the words were for her ears alone. "Can you guess why?"

She remained silent, unwilling to allow him to get her hopes up again. When she didn't respond, he smiled, tightening his grasp slightly as he hugged her to him. "It's because this is where I met you."

Kagome couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. He finally allowed her to turn around and she glanced up into his eyes hesitantly. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you know what song this is?" he said, waiting until she nodded before continuing. "I heard it on your computer the last time we were at your house. I couldn't understand the words, but something _felt _right about this song—as if it were important. I asked Souta what it meant and he translated it for me. I've never been great at explaining how I feel. I'm a man of action, not words. But when I heard this song, I realized I didn't have to struggle. This song says everything I want to tell you."

Kagome gasped and he led her over to the tree. She noticed the portable stereo nestled amongst the roots, realizing it must have taken him a lot of practice to learn how to use a modern appliance.

"I know I haven't always been the best person," he said, resting his forehead against her own. "But Kagome, I wanted you to know that it is and always will be you. No matter where we go. No matter how many battles we go through and no matter how many centuries pass. I will always be here for you."

He turned for a second to turn up the volume on the stereo as the song repeated itself and Kagome couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into him. Inuyasha wasn't this serious. When he turned back around to face her, he once again pulled her to him, placing a hand on the small of her back. As he placed her hand onto his shoulder and held her other hand within his own, Kagome realized what he was planning.

He paused for a moment and his expression contorted into his trademark scowl. "Damn, I just practiced this."

She couldn't restrain her laugh as he tried to undoubtedly remember the steps to the dance he'd practiced. Now there was the Inuyasha she knew. Taking the initiative, she leaned against his chest and began to sway her body in time with the music. He mimicked her movements until they found their rhythm. As he took over the lead and the music surrounded them, Kagome couldn't help but smile. They danced around the clearing, becoming more confident the longer they went. Kagome laughed as he twirled her around in his arms, all her prior gloominess flinging away from her to be replaced with an all consuming happiness that filled her to the brim.

When they finally stopped, Inuyasha led her to the base of the tree and sat down. Kagome didn't hesitate to sit in his lap and for a long while, they just sat there, each taking comfort in the other's presence. Finally, Kagome murmured a soft "Thank you," as she buried her face into his neck.

"For what?" he replied, stroking his fingers down the length of her arm.

"For this. It's the best Valentine's gift anyone has ever given me. How did you do it?"

"Your mom helped with a lot of it. And Souta explained the stereo to me."

"Well, I love it. Thank you."

"I meant what I said," he said softly, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. "No matter what happens, my heart is yours." Kagome couldn't stop her tears this time, turning slightly to throw her arms around him. He hugged her back just as fiercely as the music swelled around them once again, re-enforcing everything they had said.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven


End file.
